


Text Me Now

by Yookie6



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: 2young - Freeform, 2youngdj, Canon verse, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, I Miss 2young, Inspired by Text Me Now, M/M, Sulking Young K, Whipped YoungK, Youngbros, dishwasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookie6/pseuds/Yookie6
Summary: The phone on my pocket whenever it rings, my body reacts. If it's not you, I just sighed.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Text Me Now

Younghyun hears a loud ding from his dining table, he turns off the stove and quickly went to the table and grabs his phone to check if that one person he's been waiting all day to text him has texted.

**\- Younghyun, are you coming to the company today? I can drive you there**

_Ugh_ , it's just his manager. His eyes rolled, tightens his grip on the phone.

_Is he that busy? Just a little Hi is enough!_

Younghyun starts typing something but quickly erases, not wanting to be seem clingy and impatient (but that's how he's acting right now).

 _Nevermind_. He puts his phone on his pocket (just incase someone text or call, and nope that someone is not Youngjae, nope definitely not) and continues cooking for his lunch.

_I wonder if he has eaten? Should I call him to say that I can bring food? Wait! I don't even know where the hell are they shooting. Why didn't I asked for it??_

Afternoon has passed and he was just sitting on a chair at his studio holding his phone, he can't even focus on making a song because that one person's no text keeps bothering him.

He decided to just let Youngjae be, and scroll down and play some songs in his laptop to chill down his mind and his bothering heart.

He was finally relaxed when this one song came and an idea popped into his mind.

 _What if I post a video of myself singing to Text Me Now? I'm sure that's enough hint for him right?_ He recklessly thought.

He's actually cringing while watching the video uploaded on his instagram, because he had never done it, EVER. But he has to, for Him to come back home.

He would never say it out loud, but he's needy and he needs Youngjae in his arms immediately.

After a few hours he checks his phone again to see if there's any updates from his boyfriend, a notification from instagram popped up and he is never that fast to open the app, except where he waited for Youngjae's story about his Dishwasher gift, but the once smile covering his face was now turned into frown when he sees that Youngjae hasn't even saw the video.

**\- SERIOUSLY?! Can't even check his phone for a second on the set? UNBELIEVABLE!!**

Younghyun sulked and slouched his body on the chair, lost all of his energy. The phone then vibrates non-stop, he was not as excited as before since he already can feel that it was not his boyfriend. Alas! He was right! It's just his band mates teasing him about how he's so obviously clingy and can't just wait to smooch Youngjae when he gets home, not in the mood to joke around with his friends, he turns off his phone and just went to his bed to sleep.

Evening strikes and Youngjae hasn't come home yet, NOT EVEN A SINGLE TEXT coming from him. Many things are running into Younghyun's mind and they are mostly dumb thoughts, but then again he needs just a single confirmation that Youngjae is still on the grid of the earth. 

_What if he lost his way? What if he has no money to get back here? What if someone did something bad to him?_

And the dumbest scenario he can ever think of is

_What if someone hits on him and takes him home? NO NO I cannot let this happen, I need to find him!!_

But before he can even get out of his house, he heard someone typing the pin in and unlocks the door.

"Hyung! I'm home! I bought us dinner"

Youngjae steps in and saw his boyfriend in a disgruntled state, worry etched on his face and he brings the bag of food down to the coffee table and immediately go to his boyfriend, caressing his cheeks.

"Hyung, are you okay?, what's the matter?"

Younghyun quickly pulls him in a hug and it startles the younger but he hugged back as well, doing some circular motions on the elder's back to soothe him.

"You didn't text me"

"What?" Youngjae stopped what his doing, he frowns on the sentence.

"You haven't texted all day, I was sicked worried, I know how busy you are right now, but even a dot would suffice youknow"

Youngjae untangled their hug and held his hands, looking deep through his boyfriend's eyes, he was actually touched and also guilty that he made the elder worry about him.

"Hyung I -

"Youngjae, I'm so sorry that I'm like this but I can't help it, if you don't want a clingy, needy boyf -

Before Younghyun can continue with his nonsense rambling, Youngjae give him a peck on the lips then smiled.

"Hyung what are you saying? It's okay for you to call or text me, And I don't care about you being clingy because I can be clingy too, we're clingy bears"

Youngjae giggles at his statement, then hides his face on Younghyun's chest out of embarrasment.

Younghyun's mind and heart washed in relief and he smile so widely, he put his boyfriend's face out of his chest and cupped it until his cheeks are squished.

"Seriously though, idk if I can text you or call you, I'm just afraid you might get scolded you know and I don't want that to happen"

"Hyung next time, don't hesitate okay,and if ever I don't get to answer I can call you back, well unless you're not busy too"

"I'll never be busy for you"

"Cheese" Youngjae sticks out his tounge at him and removes his boyfriend's house.

"I was actually about to call you hyung but my dumbass self forgot to charge my phone and then when I'm on my way back here my phone is low batt"

Youngjae said while preparing their dinner in the dining table.

Younghyun was left alone at the living room, thinking about what his boyfriend said.

_Oh! I never thought of that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Just 2young in a nutshell. 
> 
> When I read the lyrics of the song, I suddenly wondered if who texted first among them, and I imagined a cute clingy YoungK.
> 
> So there you have it!!


End file.
